kairoshascomefandomcom-20200214-history
2015-2016
11902239_887119744676760_2753689562271307624_n.png|What a great way to start off the new year - with a new website thanks to Nate Stephan! 11875250 883689621722089 2643637674561953845 o.jpg|Another GREAT retreat with lots of excitement for the new year! 10629636 883690071722044 2893509456585291185 n.jpg|"Carrots" live on at Kairos! 11960099 883690861721965 8201823133961164544 n.jpg|Way cool retreat photo... 12141544 924981674241760 4052441203264538562 n.jpg|The Fall Shin-Dig with MPC was a success! IMG_1490.JPG|Congrats to our three Ninjas! :) blanca.jpg|Blanca Halloween ! pikes.jpg|Pikes Halloween! 10472729_10207916459139254_3752235992899192570_o.jpg|Challenger Halloween! 12185072_977147738998285_1223601920330319790_o.jpg|Ryan gets baptized!! 20151101_110545.jpg|Peyman gets baptized!! 12322492_989064947806564_8550487738816004229_o.jpg|Trevor gets baptized!! 12234849_938206746252586_2410475163680926878_n.jpg|Pikes FG contribution to Operation Christmas Child this year! 2015-11-21 16.17.59.jpg|The Nov 2015 Feed My Starving Children crew!!! Thanks for packing! 2015-12-20 20.34.23.jpg|Blanca Family Group at the Christmas party!! 2015-12-20 20.36.46.jpg|Challenger Christmas photo! 2015-12-20 20.38.27.jpg|And Pikes Family Group Christmas photo! 2015-12-20 20.39.34.jpg|Our "Ugly Christmas sweater" finalists, with Tori winning the prize! 2016-01-17 09.54.19.jpg|Our Honduras mission team! 2016-01-13 15.46.45.jpg|And a GREAT turnout for VBS in Honduras! Reistance.jpg|The Resistance continues!! Vegas_team.jpg|Training Sunday for the Vegas 2016 Team. The 2015-16 school year started with a rush! With lots of incoming Freshman this year, the energy and excitement levels are high. It was an amazing year, with lots of potential for these new Freshman to make a difference for a long time to come! Kairos Members 2015-2016 - A good strong bunch with us this year, 67 students strong! And each were a blessing to the group as a whole. So cool! 'Student Leaders - ' Blanca Family Group: Randi Batt. Dara partnered up with Randi to make it a great year. Pikes Family Group: Daniel Arsenault, who partnered up with Wade. Challenger Family Group: Mariah Eaton and Ella (Purtell) Scott led this group! 'Graduates - ' It seemed like having a smaller group graduate this year was going to make it "easier" - but no luck. We love each person that comes through Kairos, and graduating each one out is just a painful, bittersweet process. God bless each of you as you go on to make your mark on the world! Randi Batt, Ariel Oliver, Ryan Higgins and John Phillips 'Lesson Series -' Combo Ethics and Spiritual Disciplines series. Spreading the Disciplines out over several months helped us dig in a bit more. The Ethics series pointed us in the direction of making a greater difference in the lives of those who are considering or have gone through an abortion. We want to love people inside AND outside Kairos! Boundaries - Our Student Leaders and Ella teamed up to teach us through this series! Dating: A Matter of Maturity - Yes, another dating series! Check out the document that come out of this series here! Revelation! Turns out it has been 5 years since Vincent Weiss took us through the series last time, so he agreed to come back again and take us through the series while Wade was gone on Sabbatical! 'Retreats - ' Sep 2015 Fall Retreat was again held at Farish Recreation Area for the 3rd time. It was hard to believe when we outgrew the cabin in Fairplay.... what's going to happen when we outgrow this location?! 'Mission Trips -' Honduras 3 - Our January 2016 trip to Honduras was the third time Kairos has been to Honduras to serve, and the second time working with Meridian Point Church and Mision Caribe. What a blast, and what a humbling, amazing, transforming cross cultural opportunity. Who will go next year? Las Vegas 7 - We were reminded again that when things don't go according to "our plans" - it opens up opportunities for God to show up with His plans! On the way out we found out that Starr's brother was in the hospital, then it turned out that another friend of the ministry's Grandpa was in the hospital. Both situations gave us the opportunity to pray and meet people where they were at and trust in God even more. 'Service Projects -' **Feed My Starving Children (FMSC) - A food packing event in Nov 2015 with a great team of 12 Kairosians.... we packed over 9,000 meals! **Operation Christmas Child - 38 Boxes filled, AND Shipping costs covered this year as well! 'Memorable Events -' *Taylor Lopez continued to lead worship for us through half the year, then we transitioned over to Shane Davis leading worship for us. *Kairos "Hangouts" were initiated this year as a way to promote fellowship and provide opportunities to Love People! God is already doing amazing things through these special times. *Our first "Halloween Carnival," where each Family Group created a Carnival Booth that everyone could work there way through. There were great costumes, ridiculous amounts of candy, and much laughter! *Peyman Babaei, Ryan Higgins and Trevor Cross were all baptized into Christ in November 2015! Praise God! *Wade hits 500 Incline trips in one year! Check out the video! *Our 2015 Christmas party was SO BIG we had to get different pictures for each of the Family Groups! And what a blast with Tori winning the "Ugly Christmas Sweater" contest! Loads of laughs! *On a sad note for Kairos, Ella (Purtell) Scott needed to end her staff position halfway through the year. She and RJ Scott will be missed! *Ariel Oliver serves a two month internship down at Mision Caribe (in Honduras), where we have been going for mission trips! So cool!! *Wade gets a two month sabbatical during the 2016 summer - and Kairos continues on well with many stepping up to help and make it a great summer!